Luo Fenghua
|chinese_title = 骆峰华 |name = Luo Fenghua |afiliation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--disciple#46 *:Cleansing Jade Peak--disciple#46 |occupation = !Disciple#46 |relatives = |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#46 |age = 16-17 (start of the novel) |status = Alive |era = !7-#46 |race = !Humans#46 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#46 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#46 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#46 |level = !Heavenly King#1128 |first_appearance = 45-Unnamed*46-Name revealed |history = Origin was born at the very end of the Difficult Dao Era. He joined the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect at the age of twelve as an outer court disciple and was allocated to the Cleansing Jade Peak to study Merit Laws. New Instructor Four years later reached the Provisional Palace and prepared to take the exam to join the inner court. When Li Qiye was appointed as the Cleansing Jade Peak's new instructor, was the first who expressed his dissatisfaction with this decision. believed that Li Qiye was unworthy to teach them as he was younger and less powerful than any of them. challenged Li Qiye for a fight to chase him away. Li Qiye used the Serpent Punishing Stick to badly beat him. The next day Luo Fenghua again challenged Li Qiye, but asked for a fair match, without using the Serpent Punishing Stick. Li Qiye agreed and used the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique instead, seriously injuring Luo Fenghua with a simple kick. On the third day Luo Fenghua came prepared. He brought a large shield hoping that it could deflect the Serpent Punishing Stick. Alas, he was still badly beaten. On the fourth day, Luo Fenghua no longer dared to challenge Li Qiye. Xu Pei, another Cleansing Jade Peak's disciple, was the first person who realized that Li Qiye wasn't just beating them. He attacked their weakest points to help them to see and fix their flaws and thus increase their strength. Xu Pei's words enlightened Luo Fenghua and other disciples, afterwards, each disciple was carefully studying each blow from Li Qiye. After beating everyone, Li Qiye gave them three days of rest to carefully think about their flaws. Luo Fenghua used these three days to contemplate over Li Qiye's strikes, and it gave him not small benefits. He immediately understood Li Qiye's good intentions, and inadvertently, his attitude towards Li Qiye had changed significantly. Luo Fenghua became very respectful to Li Qiye. Three days later Li Qiye once again started the beating, but this time he commented each of his strike and gave pointers to every disciple. Luo Fenghua again went first and was happy to be beaten by Li Qiye, because it gave him insights into his cultivation and greatly benefited him. Conspiracy Around half a year later, Sectional Leader Zhou appeared on the Cleansing Jade Peak all of a sudden. Sectional Leader Zhou summoned all of the disciples to check their cultivation and heavily criticised and beaten all of them. Luo Fenghua and several other disciples managed to escape. They rushed to the Lonely Peak to ask Li Qiye for help. Li Qiye defeated Sectional Leader Zhou, but Zhou summoned a law enforcement team that "coincidentally" patrolled nearby. This law enforcement team was formed from the Cao Xiong's supporters and was led by his disciples, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. They immediately framed Li Qiye in many crimes and used it as an excuse to attack him. Only then Luo Fenghua's group realized that it was a trap for Li Qiye. Li Qiye, however, shocked everyone when he easily killed Protector Hu, Leng Shizhi and others. Killing sectional leaders and a protector was a huge crime, punishable by death. and other disciples tried to persuade Li Qiye to flee to escape from death, but he nonchalantly refused and said that it was a self-defense, not murder. Soon after, Cao Xiong, Dong Shenglong, Gu Tieshou and other Elders received the news and rushed to the Cleansing Jade Peak. Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong blamed Li Qiye in betraying the Sect and killing his fellow disciples and the law enforcement team. and other disciples were frightened, but Li Qiye easily reversed the situation and forced Dong Shenglong to retreat. New Appointment Three months later Li Qiye started to rearrange the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye chose the most talented Sect members and divided them into four groups. The third group were the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples with Xu Pei as their leader. After being personally trained by Li Qiye for a long time they became the Sect's future pillar. Evil Infested Ridge Around a month later Li Qiye gathered a group of sect members, including all disciples from the Cleansing Jade Peak, and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. |cultivation = is a talented cultivator. Without any superior Merit Laws or significant help, he reached the Provisional Palace after only four years of cultivation. |techniques = Flying Dragon Fist * Dragon Seizing the Hawk |items = }} Category:Li Qiye's unofficial disciples